It's New Year Dawn
by the Fanof EVERYTHING
Summary: Future setting, it's new year and Ash wants to see an old friend.


**Okay this is my new year story. My first pokemon story pratically, so it's pearlshipping and they are about 19 years old. I don't own pokemon and to be honest I don't think I could handle it. Also sorry about the grammar mistakes I'm not great at catching them.**

**Rated: PG for kissing **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A little girl with long brown hair and a bright blue night gown raced by chased by her 'uncle' Flint.

"Flint quiet chasing Alexia down," I heard Jasmine say to her fire trainer friend. Jasmine and Volkner had been married for only 2 years already. I remember when we had to convince Volkner to let me challenge him.

It's about about 9 years since I have seen the Sinnoh elite four and some gym leaders. Volkner, Flint, and even though not a Sinnoh Native, Jasmine.

I was invited to the annual New Years party because it was for all of the Sinnoh victors. Paul was even around here somewhere with his 'date.' Down the hall was a party for the top coordinators. I think May and Drew were in there with a daughter of there own. Both of them were good to come to Sinnoh from Hoenn and win. Zoey with Nando everybody seems to be in a relationship these days except for me. Even Misty is dating my old and ex rival Gary Oak (to be honest I have no clue how they get along). The only other person I can think of that would be in the coordinator party was... Dawn.

Dawn. Just thinking about her puts a smile on my face even though I haven't seen her in forever. In fact I haven't seen much of my travel buddies since May and Drew got married. I think Brock is still pining away for a nurse Joy back in Pewter City.

"Hey Flint, I'm thinking of seeing who is at the coordinator party down the hall. Care if I take a look?" I asked when I spotted him by the snack table. He was holding Alexia over the chocolate fountain and letting her drink from it.

"Oh go ahead Ash. They might have a better chocolate fountain after I'm done here." He waved a hand pushing me to leave without even looking up. I could hear both Volkner and Jasmine yell at Flint as I was leaving.

The hallway of the club house seemed to stretch on forever, with it's multicolored carpet. On the walls are pictures of top coordinators on the right. On the left there was pictures of past and present champions. It ended with Cynthia because even I couldn't beat her yet.

Then the cherry oak door came into my view, with a plaque that said Coordinators. Slowly I pushed into the room. Plenty of people I knew and people I didn't clogged the room. May was on the stage singing a the Christmas song Santa Baby, though Christmas was last week.

I saw some coordinators including Solidad talking to Harley with a blond haired girl hanging on her leg. I think Solidad married Robert the Hoenn grand-festival winner a couple of years ago. The little girl looked to be about 4 years old.

"Hello Ash," said the familiar, but sadly male, voice of Nando. He was talking to Robert and Zoey leaning against Nando.

"Nando Merry Christmas! As to you too Robert and Zoey," I said still looking around for the blunette in my brain. "Hey Zoey did you see Dawn anywhere?"

She squinted an eye and thought for a moment. "I last saw her picking out a song for the singing competition. Try near the D.J."

So that was where I went next, but no Dawn in sight. I was starting to feel frustrated and started to miss what was going on in the trainers party. Cynthia and Lucian probably showed up, ready to show off there children Celeste and Sebastian. That was when the lights started to dim and music started.

Taylor Swift's song Long Live came on. Then Dawn came out on the stage looking radiant in a dress she probably made with the help of Hermione and Paris. The reason why she couldn't come back with me to Kanto.

I could only stare at her looking so fantastic in her outfit. She was certainly dressed for a party. Her dress was white and the skirt feel to the knees with a couple of pleats in the back. The top of the dress sparkled and must have been made out of satin or something.

Physically wise she had changed a lot over the years. She had a great figure and not exactly busty like May or to thin like Iris.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to all of the magic we made ourselves during this past year. Hope you enjoy," she said her voice in a melody. I stood mesmerized at her singing voice through the mike.

When the song ended she exited the stage and I ran after her. She exited on the right and I met her there. She literally walked right into me because she was looking around for somebody.

"Ash!" she said her voice getting high. She smiled a wide smile with all her teeth showing before throwing her arms around me. I hugged back and lifted her up some since she was now shorter then me by about half a foot.

"Come on outside with me," I said leading her to the deck. She giggled and followed me anyway. Her ballet flats didn't make a noise for the others to hear that we were leaving. Nobody was watching us leave anyway.

"Ash it's cold outside what's going on?" she asked as we stepped out. I threw my coat around her and she snuggled in it.

"It's almost New Years day," I said whispering in her ear. Pikachu looked at Dawn and raced up to her. She giggled and playfully swatted at me. Then we heard the people in the country club start to count.

**5!**  
>We faced each other and looked at each other.<p>

**4!**  
>"A New Year's kiss is to be a little bit private," she said biting her lip smiling.<p>

**3!**  
>"Exactly," I said smiling back at her. At 19 I really missed her after so long of traveling.<p>

**2!**  
>We leaned into each other and got ready for the one to be said.<p>

**1! **  
>We kissed and nothing felt better even with the little kids screaming the number at the top of there lungs.<p>

"Happy New Year." We both said at the same time smiling at one another.


End file.
